What Does It Take?
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: Exactly what does it take to make us realize whats important in life? To show us who we care about the most? Greg and Sara learn it can take alot. Sara Greg friendship and GSR of course. Finally finished!
1. Waking Sleeping Beauty

_Disclaimer: I don't own csi but I really wish I did :)_

**What Does It Take?**

Waking Sleeping Beauty**  
**

Sara Sidle wasn't one to overreact. In fact, she usually did the opposite. Maybe that's what got her into such dangerous situations. Maybe that's why she got suspended at least once a year from Ecklie. Maybe, just maybe, that's why she found herself alone every night.

Grissom wasn't here with her. Nope, he was in Paris. Maybe if Sara was more like everyone else, if she found herself reacting more, he wouldn't be there.

She rolled over in the empty bed, her arm stretching over the sheets, a part of her irrationally wishing for him. Wishing with every fibre of her being that he would hug her, kiss her and whisper to her. But of course he wouldn't. He was in Paris, teaching the brilliant young minds of France.

Sara often found herself doing this. She just couldn't deal with him being away for so long. She saw him, what? Maybe once a month, for just a day or two. And the occasional Skype date, but really, that wasn't the same.

She wanted to tell him that. She wanted to let him know how much his absence pained her each day. How much she wished he was sitting with her. But she couldn't. That just wasn't Sara Sidle. If she felt lonely, she went to a bar and drank. And every time she came close to telling him how much she wanted him back in Vegas, somehow her voice just stopped. It wasn't fair to ask him to come back here. She was just being overly needy...wasn't she?

Her cell phone's shrill ringing put a brake on her thoughts. Trying to shove them from her mind, she glanced at the bright screen, almost blinding herself in the forced darkness of her bedroom.

Seeing the caller ID, she picked up immediately.

"Sidle." She muttered out of habit, even though she knew who it was.

"Hey." Nick's familiar Texan voice said through the phone. "We've got a 419 at the Bellagio."

Sara sighed. All of a sudden her bed seemed a lot more comfortable. "Okay." She said, but it sounded more like a half-groan.

"Look, Sara... If you want, I can ask Greg.." Nick said, once again caring too much. "You sound tired."

She smiled in the darkness. "So do you. But your not lying in your bed right now are you?" The sarcasm overpowered her voice with a ridiculous strength.

Nick chuckled over the line. "No. Guess not. I'll swing by your place in 20?"

"Kay." She said, flipping her phone shut with a yawn.

Now all she had to do was get up, shower, get dressed, do her hair and make-up, eat and organize her kit. _Great. _

XXX

Nick rolled into Sara's driveway rubbing his over-worked eyes. He'd pulled two doubles in a row and by the looks of it, a third.

The minutes ticked by on the SUV's digital clock, but he made no effort to rush Sara. He already felt bad enough for waking her up, and he'd noticed the change of behaviour she'd had lately.

He knew what it was. Every time Grissom was mentioned, referenced or thought of, Sara's face became sullen. Her smile faded and the light in her eyes dimmed.

Nicky didn't know what he could do for her. She didn't like being comforted, every member of the team had learned that the hard way. He couldn't just get Grissom over here, he was working a lecture circuit. And Sara was, for the first time in her life, below the minimum amount of field hours.

He stared into the bushes, thinking abut Grissom. He hadn't seen his mentor in years. Part of him wished, with all his might, that he could see him again. But the other, more powerful side, told him that wasn't going to happen. It was Gil Grissom he was talking about. Not just anybody.

A slight movement by a tree caught Nick's eye. He squinted into the sunlight, but the flash of movement had disappeared.

A knock on the car door shocked his heart.

"Geez Sara." He said after he unlocked the door and she clambered in.

"Someone's off his game." She said sarcastically, punching his arm. He laughed with her, pulling out of her driveway.

They drove down her street, Nick forgetting about the flash of movement he had seen altogether. He shouldn't have.

**OOOOOhhhhh :P Whats happening next? You gotta wait to find out! Reviewww :)**


	2. Never A Normal Day

_Disclaimer: I don't own csi but I really wish I did :)_

**What Does It Take?**

Never A Normal Day

Sara crouched down to take a picture of the sandy boot print. There wasn't anything special about it, anything tell tale or important. It looked like an average size 10 workers boot.

She wandered towards the back of the hotel suite, being careful not to step on any blood spatter.

It was a large hotel suite, with tiled floors and windows for walls. A jacuzzi tub only took up a quarter of the large bathroom as she walked in.

The body had just been removed, leaving a tub full of of sticky red blood. She tried not to grimace as she noticed small specks of body within it.

Quickly turning around, Sara walked back into the massive living room. She was leaving the tub to Nick.

There were definite signs of struggle, that was for sure. Broken glass decorated the white fur carpets, lamps were overturned and several magazines we splayed on the ground.

"Hey." She heard the all too familiar voice say from behind her. She felt herself smile at his presence. Having him here would definitely make this a whole hell of a lot easier.

"What are you doing here?" She said, turning around to face him.

Greg shrugged over-dramatically. "Cant your best friend come out of the goodness of his heart, on his day off not to mention, and try to help you with a hard case that-"

"Shut up Greg." She interrupted playfully. "You can take the tub full of blood."

He rolled his eyes, but grabbed his camera off the counter. "Fine."

Before he could walk off, Nick stepped into the room.

"Got anything on the suspect?" He said, but seemed distracted.

"Size 10 foot print, witnesses said white male, average height." She responded, leaning against the sofa.

"So basically half the male population." Greg muttered and Sara caught the look of annoyance in Nick's eye. She wanted to call him out on it, come on, Greg was like a little brother. She loved him to death.

"What about the victim?" Sara asked, changing the subject quickly. Nick broke his annoyed stare to look at her instead.

"Found a wallet. Dan Neumair. But he didn't pay for the room so who the hell knows how he got here." Nick told them before pausing briefly.

Sara glanced at Greg quickly, meeting his eyes. Fabulous. So now they not only had to find out how the suspect got in here, but also the victim.

"I'm gonna go talk to the front desk, see if they know where the room owner is." Nick said, and walked out of the room.

Greg stared at her. "Okay. Guess we gotta do our thing."

She managed a smile at him. "Yep. Find all the answers from a trashed hotel room."

XXX

Greg left the bathroom for the third time in half an hour. The smell was overwhelming and honestly, he'd rather be working with Sara.

She was his best friend. She never failed to make him smile and even though her happiness had take a trip downhill, he knew how to find it. He just wanted to see her smile.

He began to walk into the kitchen, where he could hear her rummaging around, but a glint of light caught his eye.

Greg walked into the second bedroom, following the golden shimmers. They danced across the walls as his flashlight shined across the dresser.

Sitting on the wooden surface was a broken necklace, which looked as if it had been thrown onto the table hastily.

Greg snapped a picture and tried to imagine how it had gotten there. A fight maybe? If the room owner was a woman, then Dan Neumair could have been her partner. He could imagine the fight- yelling and swearing, the woman ripping the necklace off as a show of defiance. It seemed pretty likely.

He bagged it, knowing that if it indeed had been torn off, there was bound to be skin follicles on it.

He heard a loud thud and a small cry. He walked briskly into the hall, avoiding the spattered blood. Sara wasn't in the kitchen where she had just been. Somehow, he knew there was something wrong.

Greg concentrated on keeping his footsteps silent as he edged towards the living room.

Motion caught his eye and through a gap between the kitchen wall and the open closet door, he saw an arm. But it wasn't the arm that made his heart race.

No, it was the fact that when he took a step closer, he could see everything.

Sara's delicate body slumped against the wall, her terrified yet furious eyes targeted on the man above her. The gun in the tall man's hand, pointed directly at her, the tip shaking. And worst of all, the large cut on the side of Sara's cheek, where she had obviously been pistol whipped.

And her gun, lay on the floor, five feet away, out of reach.

_Shit._

**Ohh myy god? Excited for more I hopee :) Review and it'll come! I promisseee!**


	3. Heat Of The Moment

_Disclaimer: I don't own csi but I really wish I did :)_

**What Does It Take?**

Heat Of The Moment

Sara stared up at the man, absolutely furious. His eyes bore into her, staring as if he could see every thought that crossed her mind.

She edged her hand a miniscule distance towards her gun, but he caught on quickly.

"Don't you dare." He said sternly in a rough voice that fit with his appearance. Sara stayed very still.

The man was blocking her only exit, her gun was lying five feet away and there was nobody in the hallway. Wait, where were the cops? Werent they supposed to stand guard? Maybe Greg had sent them away when he arrived. Greg. Shit, she'd forgotten about him.

Sara's eyes flickered to the living room and back, hoping the man didn't notice. She didn't see Greg, but she knew he'd caught on by now. He was quick, but at this point, pretty useless. He didn't have a gun on him, as per usual.

She maintained eye contact with he man for a few more seconds, even though it felt like hours.

"Who else is in here with you?" He asked angrily, his eyes moving around the visible space. But his gun remained firmly pointed at Sara.

"Nobody." She said quickly, her fear for Greg taking over. There was no way she was allowing hm to get hurt. "Just me."

The man stared at her even harder. "You better not be lying."

She shook her head slowly, wishing with everything she had, that Greg would be smart enough to stay hidden.

Suddenly she had to focus on staying calm. Out of the corner of her eyes, barely visible, she saw Greg's figure stepping silently towards them.

No, no, no! _Don't Greg. Stay there! _Her mind came up with a million things she wished to yell at him, but knew she couldn't even hint at his presence.

Greg was now literally inches from her attacker and she tried to keep him distracted. Her hand moved sideways to her gun and the man's eyes flashed red.

"I told you not to do that! I swear to god, I'll kill you. You understand me?" He said menacingly and she nodded, slightly shaken.

And one second later, Greg made the move she had been fearing.

XXX

Greg jumped on the man, not listening to Sara's shout. His fear for her safety overpowered anything else.

The man stumbled, caught way off guard. Greg punched his stomach, and the gun flew onto the floor. A sickening blow hit Greg's stomach- he had hesitated too long.

Suddenly he was aware that Sara was now standing up, leaning on the wall for support. One hand was on her head, almost as if she was trying to hold it together.

Within a split second, Sara had launched herself past the man, trying to reach a gun. Any gun. The man grabbed her shoulders, pushing her backwards.

Greg forgot everything else except her. His arms outstretched and caught her falling figure, feeling her full weight in his hands.

And then it was over. He looked up and his body went numb. The man had regained his strength and not to mention his gun. It was pointed straight at Greg.

Greg had never liked guns. No, actually he hated them. There was something about having the power to kill someone instantly, that made him cringe away from them. So he never bothered to carry his. Boy, did he regret that now.

"Don't move. Your pretty dumb for doing that." The man stuttered, obviously without a plan B. "NowI have to kill both of you."

"Don't." Greg heard Sara say from beside him. She'd straightened up, but she was still shaking. "Nobody needs to die. Whatever you need us to do, to make this work, we'll do it." She was surprisingly calm, and in the back of his mind, Greg associated her with his mother, who often spoke to him that way.

The man continued to look frustrated. A second later he cocked his gun and Greg's heart leapt out of his chest.

"Please." He blurted out, the hand he still had on Sara's arm tightening. "We'll do what you say. You don't need to kill anyone. Were CSIs we know that you'll hunt us down if we tell, we get cases like that everyday. You can trust us. Just... Just don't kill us." He finished, rather surprised those words had even come out of his own mouth.

The man hesitated, but lowered his gun an inch or two.

"Fine... but you have to stay quiet. You have to do what I say and stay quiet. Okay?" He said, slightly calmer than before.

Sara and him nodded in unison. The man gestured towards the smallest bedroom, the one where Greg had found the locket.

"Go in there. Sit down, stay quiet and...and don't do anything stupid."

**So? Likin it?:) more is on the way,, please review!**


	4. The Cold Of Fear

_Disclaimer: I don't own csi but I really wish I did :)_

**What Does It Take?**

The Cold Of Fear

Sara finally got tired and slumped to the ground. She'd been pacing for a while now, ignoring every concern Greg voiced about her head.

This was bad. Maybe even worse than when she'd been kidnapped previously. They were stuck in this room, while the man was outside with not one, but two guns. He'd managed to lock them in here, and Sara had obsessively listened until his footsteps faded.

She sighed and leaned her head back against the dresser. Here eyes met Greg's and he just continued to look at her in a worried way. Some how, whether she fully understood it or not, it felt nice. Just to have someone she loved care about her. Even if it had lost them there chance of escape. Although, she wasn't sure they had had one originally.

Greg slid across the carpet to sit beside her. His slightly taller frame fit nicely against her, and for some reason she remembered all the times they had sat like this. There must have been hundreds. After hard cases, a few nights before she left CSI, on his couch after she'd come back, and pretty much every night she couldn't sleep.

"What the hell are we going to do?" She asked, exasperated and suddenly tired; a combination she hadn't thought possible until now.

"Relax, we'll be fine. You, the perfectionist, didn't notice my lack of phone?" He said quietly, and her heart sped up. No. She hadn't noticed. Wait, where was her phone?

She shook her head, but her thoughts were elsewhere. Where was her phone? She didn't have it with her... she thought she remembered leaving the house with it... what happened? It felt as though her chest was being compressed. It sounded cliche, but her phone was her lifeline. Grissom and her had an unspoken agreement that no matter what they were doing, where they were, or who they were with, they would always pick up. Suddenly, without being able to contact him, her husband, her emotional rock no less, her breath was becoming forced.

"You should have more faith in me. I wasn't just going to attack the guy without making sure we'd get out of here." He said, which brought her out of her deep thinking. What had he done?

Sara looked at him expectantly, and he answered her question. "I called 911 and wedged it in the couch. I doubt he'll find that. All they gotta do is check the number, realize it's a CSI,"

"And Brass'll be here in minutes." She finished for him, seeing exactly how smart that was. Not that she was surprised, she expected no less of Greg. He was a friggin genius.

"And the rest of the team." Greg said, smirking slightly. "Catherine's gonna have a fit."

Sara smiled at him, thinking about what there boss's reaction would be. His smile broke into a full grin and Sara wondered how they could possibly go from being terrified to being happy.

"But exactly how were going to get out of here..." She said, knowing she'd ruined the small joyous moment.

"That... I've got no idea." Greg sighed and finished.

She looked at him, knowing she could trust him with anything. She'd always thought the term sounded cliche and teenager-like, but he was definitely her best friend. He had been from the beginning and he would be till the end. There was no changing that.

XXX

Nick had texted Sara how many times now? 5? 10? Seriously, she needed to learn how to reply to her damn messages. Usually it as a silent message to shut up and go away but this time seemed different.

He had heard that the police had found the owner of the room, and brought her in for questioning. He'd gone down to the station, ready to interview her.

Once again he checked his phone, hoping he had a reply. Nothing. Not even from Greg, who he'd messaged and called, but got a busy signal.

Finally he looked up and saw an intimidated Jessica McLeod being led into an interrogation room. He stood up, eager to finish the case as quickly as possible.

But as he walked towards the room he was stopped by a quickly moving Jim Brass.

"No, your coming with me." The police chief said sternly, grabbing Nick by the arm and dragging him the other way.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately, knowing the man only got lke this when he was really worried.

Who was it? What had happened? His stomach went cold. Please, don't let it be Sara and Greg. No, no, no.

"911 got a call, no voice, nothing. It was Greg's phone." Brass said roughly, going out the front door, both men jogging by now.

Nick's heart was pounding in his ears, the worry was unbearable. No. It wasn't worry, or fear. It was absolute terror. His practical sister and brother were in danger. They could be hurt, or even... He couldn't even think the word. This was his fault. He'd left them in the room and taken the cop with him. If they... If they were... it would be his fault!

They jumped in Brass's truck, put the siren on and sped off, far beyond the speed limit.

Nick was already dialling Catherine's number, wondering if he could find his voice long enough to tell her.

**Like it? I think it sounds like what they would say :) Review! Seriously if you love it say so, if you hate it, go ahead and tell me! Every review helpss :)**


	5. Slowing The Pace

_Disclaimer: I don't own csi but I really wish I did :)_

**What Does It Take?**

Slowing The Pace.

Catherine ran out of her car, barely trying to close her door. Her dress shoes clicked on the pavement as she jogged towards Brass, Nick and Ray.

She reached them and received hesitant expressions from all three.

"Whats going on?" She asked, out of breath and nervous as hell. They took a few moments before Brass plucked up the courage.

"We don't know." He muttered, staring up at the hotel windows. He was jumpy, and Catherine tried to ignore her surprise.

"You don't know? Nicky calls me and tells me that he left Sara and Greg in the room, then twenty minutes later, 911 gets a silent call from them, and you don't know whats going on?" She said, exasperated. This was _not _happening. No, she couldn't lose anymore members of her team. Of her family. "Come on Jim, I'm not losing them because you hesitated! Get your guys in there!"

Brass looked conflicted, but he nodded and turned away to radio some men. She turned towards Nick and Ray, trying to seem less terrified than she was. That was her family in there.

Sure, she didn't always get along with Sara, but that didn't mean she didn't love her. The entire team loved her. To Cath, she was like the completely different and slightly annoying sister she never had. Sara was feisty, hard working and caring. She solved every case she was assigned to, and who knew how many people, including team members, she had saved?

And Greg...He was Greg. The funny, extroverted and goofy member of the team. But he was also smart, caring, intuitive and it seemed at times that he could sense every thought you were having. Catherine had been worried about him ever since he graduated to a level one CSI. She had good reason, look at his first solo case, he was beaten to near death. And now look what had happened! Greggo was the son she always wanted, and now that he was in danger... she didn't know what to do.

All this hit her at once, and she felt worthless just standing there. She walked briskly towards Brass, ignoring Ray's fierce gaze.

"I'm going in with you." She told him boldly. His eyes were stressed.

"No, your not." He said quickly, his command firm. She stared at him with slight disbelief.

"Yes I am Jim." Her voice was shaking.

"No. I'm the police chief, I'm in charge. Your. Not. Coming. In." Catherine's shoulders sagged in defeat, wishing he would change his mind. But she knew he wouldn't.

XXX

Greg tilted his ear towards the wall as he heard the sirens. As a child he had found them annoying, but right now, it was the best sound in the world.

Sara lifted her head from his shoulder, looking him in the eyes. Her expression shifted from hopeful, to worried as they both heard their attackers footsteps.

In an instant they were standing, Greg protectively in front of Sara. He knew she wanted it the other way, but she didn't argue.

The metallic click of the padlock sounded and the man shoved the door open, looking scared out of his mind. Both Greg and Sara instinctively backed up.

"Who called the cops? Which one of you did it!" He yelled, hysterical. Neither answered.

The man pulled the gun out of his pocket and pointed it at them. Greg's breath was becoming faster.

"Who did it!" He yelled once more, moving the guns aim from Greg to Sara, back and forth.

Finally, Sara spoke. "Nobody did. People have been calling my phone haven't they?" She asked calmly. Greg had noticed her phone lying on the counter back in the hallway, but hadn't picked it up.

The man looked at her, seemingly debating whether to answer. After several tense seconds he nodded.

"See? I always pick up my phone." She said, and Greg found it slightly amusing how big of a lie that was. "They're just looking for me. If you let me pick up my phone,"

"No!" The man interrupted, acting smarter than Greg had expected. "Nobody's picking up the phone."

"Listen sir, if we don't pick it up, they're going to send cops up here. You don't want that." Greg said, once again shocked he was handling this well.

"No! You'll tell them I'm here! You will!" The man rambled on, completely unaware of Sara edging forwards. Greg wanted to reach out and stop her, but he remained frozen.

"No we wont. I promise we wont. We don't want to die. So I promise, we wont." Sara said, an edge only a friend could distinguish in her voice.

The man looked at the ground, trying to decide. Greg hoped he would allow it, if the cops came up here right now, they'd all die. But if they didn't come at all, well, they'd die. They had to let the team know, without this man catching on.

The silence was thick, and rapidly becoming uncomfortable. The gun was still pointed at them, so there was no chance of escape. Sara had backed up into his reach, so Greg moved his arm glacially slow, until his had was on her arm. She didn't turn around, but her could see her shoulders relax slightly.

"Okay." The man said finally, slicing the unbearable silence. "Fine. But one hint as to whats going on, and you die."

**Like? I thought Catherine would freak, she's so overprotective :) Lemme know if you liked it! More on the way!**


	6. Careful Choices

_Disclaimer: I don't own csi but I really wish I did :)_

**What Does It Take?**

Careful Choices

Sara didn't breathe as the man followed her and Greg into the living room, the gun still in his hand. Their footsteps were muted by the white carpeting.

Both reached the room and turned slowly to face the attacker. His eyes bore into them before he made a move.

The man grabbed Greg's arm and pulled him away from Sara. Instantly, she felt like part of her was missing.

Still silent, the man pulled Greg beside him, the gun pointed at his head. Sara subconsciously stepped towards him, wanting to protect him.

"Stay there." The man told her angrily, obviously he had a plan for this. Greg was now in front of him, being held around the neck by the taller man. His eyes showed the hatred he had of guns.

Sara made eye contact with Greg first, hoping to seem reassuring. Then she glared at their attacker.

"The phone's on the counter. Pick it up, and call whoever has been phoning you." He said roughly, but she didn't move, she knew he had more to say. "Only one, make it quick. Tell them your fine, that your still working on the case. Do _not _call the cops, do _not _tip them off or give them hints. Or I'll kill your friend."

Sara broke her frozen position, reaching for the phone. How was she supposed to let them know what was happening, without this guy knowing? She wasn't letting Greg get hurt.

She picked up her cell phone, wondering who she needed to call. She knew who she _wanted _to call. She wanted to hear Grissom's voice, telling her it was okay. _Focus! _She scorned herself. If she phoned Nick, he'd freak out and run inside the building. If she called Catherine, she wouldn't listen long enough to realize what Sara was trying to say. Brass? Probably not a good idea if the man checked her call history.

She dialled the number of the only person she could trust to understand, and not overreact or blow this.

It rang for a few seconds before Ray picked up.

"Sara?" He said over the line. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't answer that without tipping the man off. So Ray asked her something else. "Your being held hostage aren't you? Is he watching you?"

"Yes." She answered simply.

"Okay, don't tip him off. Pretend were talking about the case." Sara was slightly surprised, Ray was really good at this.

"Okay. The victim was in the tub. Um... he was with someone else. They were probably held hostage for a long time. Probably caught by surprise." She said, glancing up at the man, who seemed to think she was, indeed speaking about the case.

"And... " She continued, sensing Ray listening intently. She made eye contact with Greg, who knew exactly what she was doing. "They had no way to defend themselves from him."

Their attacker was beginning to grow suspicious, she could sense it. So she quickly covered.

"I didn't find any fingerprints, or hairs, so we might never know who did it."

Ray sighed, probably knowing that this was pretty much all he could get out of her.

"But your okay? Your not hurt?" He said, more caring then she'd ever heard him.

"Yes, were fine. No need to send more CSIs, we've got it covered." She said casually, despite hearing Catherine and Nick's voices in the background. It sounded like they were trying to convince Ray to let them speak to her.

"Alright, I understand. Don't piss him off, were going to figure this out." He said slowly, and she could imagine the look of contemplation on his face.

"Bye." She said, wishing she could hang up already. She wanted Greg out of that guys grasps right now. The gun was still shoved against his temple, and his eyes were still scared.

"Goodbye Sara."

She flipped the phone shut, eager to get Greg out of the man's arms.

It took a few moments before he spoke. "You didn't tip them off? They're not coming up here?"

Sara shook her head. Finally the man took his arm away from Greg's neck, and shoved him forwards.

He stumbled towards Sara, and she grabbed his arm. Not to comfort him, not to help him regain his balance (even though she might have done both). No, she took his arm for herself. She wanted to know he was okay, to have him beside her, unharmed and safe. And when she met his stare, she knew he was shaken, but fine.

She relaxed slightly. But there was still one problem. How the _hell _were they going to get out of here now?

XXX

Ray flicked his phone shut, sighing frustratedly. Nick, Brass and Catherine looked at him expectantly.

"We cant send anybody in there. He'll kill them. We just cant." He said in his deep voice, watching as Nick became even more frustrated.

"Then what _can _we do?" The Texan asked, exasperated. Ray gave him an apologetic expression.

"I don't know. But we better figure it out fast." Catherine said, her eyes glancing up to the hotel windows every few seconds. Ray could tell her motherly instincts were in full motion.

Ray wasn't sure what to think. He thought of Sara and Greg like family.

Sara was the sister he'd never had. The one who gave him guidance, who helped him when he needed it. She was intuitive and smart, and she immersed herself in her work. Maybe too much, yes, but she knew when to finish. Unlike Ray. Sara poked fun at those around her, making them smile during particularly tough cases. Her spirit seemed to be ever-present, even when she, herself, was absent. Her humour was meaningful, her comments deep and significant. She was an amazing person, and Ray knew one thing for sure. She didn't deserve this.

Greg was like... well he wasn't sure. Maybe a brother, maybe a son. He was cheerful and hilarious, and he never failed to make you smile. His attitude gave him a slight appearance of being immature, but Ray knew he wasn't. When you worked the job they did, dealing with what they constantly do, you need a good laugh. Even if its at the expense of a dead person. But Greg was serious and gentle when he needed to be, and his conclusions were well thought out. He never missed a beat, and he always made the people he loved happy. And that's what's important right?

Brass spoke for the first time. "I called SWAT. They're on their way."

This shook Ray away from his thoughts, and they faded away quickly. He needed to be in the present, he reminded himself. Not his own head.

"We'll keep them out of sight. But if they hear a struggle, or gunshot, they'll go in." Brass finished.

All three CSIs nodded, knowing this was the best they could do right now. The rest was up to Sara and Greg.

**Dangg. :$ whats going to happen? Review and you can find out. But seriously, pleeeeeaaasseee review! Please!**


	7. So Close, Yet So Far

_Disclaimer: I don't own csi but I really wish I did :)_

**What Does It Take?**

So Close, Yet So Far.

Greg never thought about what dieing would be like. Would you feel the pain, the agony before you went? Or would it be like falling asleep, peaceful and comforting? He wondered what happened to your soul when you left. Was there a heaven? He couldn't help but hope so. Even though every bit of his scientific mind pointed against it. Death was something everybody feared.

His mind had been going through these thoughts for a while now. Sara and him had been told to sit on the couch, not to move, and to stay silent. Normally, Greg would have tried to escape, but fear for Sara kept him rooted to the spot.

They were still at the disadvantage. Their assaulter still had both guns, Sara's phone, and power over both of them.

Greg glanced at Sara, ignoring the man's fierce gaze. The two had always been able to have silent conversations, just by looking at each other.

He sent her an expression somewhat like 'How do we get out of here?' He made sure not to move though.

Her eyes still had fear in them. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her like that. He knew very well her thoughts were only about Grissom. He saw the way she smiled when his caller ID flashed on her phone. He noticed the way her eyes lit up when his name was mentioned, and the way that light faded when someone talked about his distance from Vegas. Grissom was her everything.

Sara looked deep in thought. Maybe there wasn't a way out. The man was still pacing, like he'd been doing for a long time.

How long had they actually been in here? It had been, what? 9 am when they'd been caught off guard? And what time was it now? Greg rotated his wrist, out of view from the man, to check his watch. It was 3 pm. Wow. 6 hours. How long was this going to last?

"This is stupid!" The man ranted suddenly, making both Sara and Greg turn to look at him.

"This is out of control! It wasn't supposed to happen this way. It was... it was supposed to be simple!" The man said loudly, still pacing, barely making eye contact with his two hostages anymore.

"I was just going to kill you! That was it!" He said, pointing the gun at Sara. He came here to kill her?

"What?" Sara asked, and Greg prepared himself to tackle the guy before he could hurt her. But he continued to pace.

"I killed the guy in the tub. My brother. And I got freaked out when i heard it on the police radio. So I listened to see which CSI was on the case and it was you." He ranted on, once again pointing the trembling gun at Sara. She remained frozen, but flashed her eyes at Greg's.

"I'd done my research before hand, and I went to your house. I was going to kill you then, so everyone would focus on your murder and not my brother's! But that Texan was there so I couldn't do anything."

"And you came here." Sara said slowly, trying to show that she was following, but not being rude.

The man nodded, but paused to look at her. "I was just going to kill you! But _you _ruined it! You ruined everything!"

Greg's legs went cold as the gun targeted him, the man's eyes were filled with his anger.

"I'm sorry." Greg muttered slowly, trying to get the gun moved.

"Sorry won't do anything! Now my prints are all over the place and no matter what they'll arrest me! I-I cant go to jail! I... I...This is your fault! I should kill you!" He yelled and Greg's blood ran cold.

The man cocked the gun and targeted Greg. He took a shaky breath. He didn't want to die. Ironically, his heart beat louder than before, reminding him that he was alive. And that could all change in a second.

Sara looked at him, terror in her eyes.

"Don't!"

XXX

Nick stared as Brass rushed toward them.

"I cleared it with the manager, we can stay in the room next to theirs and listen in. SWAT will come with us." The police chief said, his worry apparent.

Nick knew he cared a lot about them. Especially Sara. It was clear Brass thought of Sara like his daughter. Maybe she filled the gap Ellie had left, they were both stubborn and hard willed.

Nick couldn't help but feel slightly relieved. _Finally, _they were getting somewhere.

He exchanged a look with Catherine, something like 'Here we go.' She walked behind Brass halfheartedly. Nick knew she was feeling the pressure.

Not only was this a matter of losing her family, but also her job. If some of her team were killed like this, Ecklie would waste no time demoting her. But there was one more thing Nick knew she would lose if they got hurt. If Sara got hurt.. Grissom's respect, his friendship, his...everything. He would kill them if Sara got hurt. He really would.

They were now inside the hotel, the people inside pausing to watch as they followed the SWAT team led them in.

The reached the elevators, but chose to take the stairs instead. "We need to stay silent. The elevator makes noise." Brass mumbled.

Nick followed behind Catherine, knowing she'd want the lead. Ray stayed close behind him, a SWAT officer guarding from the back.

They quieted their footsteps as they climbed, knowing they were getting closer. The room was on the fourteenth floor.

Finally they passed the number 13, knowing they were close, Nick held his breath.

Once on the landing, a SWAT officer silently opened the door, and Nick noticed the others had begun to hold their breath as well.

The hallway was just as Nick remembered it, he took that as a good sign. But as they quietly padded past the door, he noticed a scratch on it.

He tried to ignore it, but his CSI mind had been trained for those small details. He glanced back knowing what it represented. Struggle.

The first SWAT opened the door to the room beside it, and they all froze. It opened fairly quietly, but Nick worried that Sara and Greg's attacker may have heard it.

They all filed inside, feeling numb.

The room was identical to the first one, just flipped the other way. Nick noticed all the wall decor and appliances were the exact same.

Nobody had spoken until now.

"Okay. Everyone needs to stay quiet." Brass whispered. His eyes had a coldness to them. One Nick had never seen before.

Nick saw the SWAT setting up a sound amplifier, and trailing the wire towards the far bedroom.

He stepped forwards following him inside. He grabbed the wire and plugged it into the laptop, ignoring the annoyed officer.

All of a sudden he could hear some static, and he knew it was working. By now everyone had joined him, except the SWATs who had moved to stand guard by the door, their footsteps silent.

For a moment, there was just static, until they heard voices.

First, they heard an unknown male, obviously the attacker. "I was going to kill you! But _you_ ruined it! You ruined everything!"

The static resumed for just a moment before they heard a very tense Greg speak. "I'm sorry."

Nick's thoughts ran wild. The man had come to kill Sara? Why? Wait a minute...was that the movement he had seen at her house? Shit, he should have paid attention!But what had Greg done? Saved Sara's life?_ Thank god. _Nick thought, feeling huge pride for his best friend.

"Sorry wont do anything! Now my prints are all over the place an no matter what they'll arrest me!" The other man yelled- he had that right. "I-I can't go to jail! I...I...This is your fault! I should kill you!"

Nick felt his body go numb. He made eye contact with Catherine, knowing this was getting out of hand. Her eyes were like ice.

And then they heard a gun cocking. "Shit." Brass breathed, but nobody moved. If they went in now, the gun that was surely pointed at Greg, would be fired. And that could _not _happen. No.

"Don't!" They heard Sara blurt out, the fear dominating her voice. A part of Nick's brain was relieved that she was alive, and okay, but the rest was still in shock.

They heard a footstep. "Why? Why shouldn't I? He deserves it!" The attacker ranted, and Nick could imagine the exact look that was no doubt plastered on Greg's face.

Greg couldn't die. He couldn't! Greg was... Nick couldn't come up with enough words. Funny, smart, intuitive, insightful, respectful, calm, caring, energetic... and a million more things. He had a presence about him. One that made you happy, even on your worst days. A world without Greg was... not a place Nick wanted to live in. Ever.

"Because, he was only protecting me. If he had known... well maybe he wouldn't have done it." Sara lied, and Nick heard more footsteps.

"I think he would have. How about this? I'll kill you, let him watch, then... I'll finish him off. That way he has to watch!"

Nick's legs almost gave out. Not Sara. Not her. Sara was his sister, in every way you could imagine. She gave guidance, she made him laugh. Even when they were annoyed with each other, they managed to make each other happy. She was intelligent and caring. She could deal with things nobody else could. Her personality was flawless, and without her, the team would undoubtedly fall apart.

"You can't. Because if you do, you'll go to jail for triple murder. You'll be wanted in every state. Just... just wait." Greg said, his voice surprisingly stable. Nick felt a little pride for the underdog. He'd never dealt well with guns, and here he was talking calmly while one was pointed at him.

"Ugghhh." The man groaned in frustration. "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do!"

More static filled the room as everyone was silent.

"Just... Just don't kill us yet. Wait. Wait and we'll figure out a plan. One where you can get away." Sara persuaded, and Nick was in awe of how calm she was. He'd be freaking out by then.

"And what makes you think I won't kill you?" The man asked cockily, probably waving his gun at her.

"I never said I thought that."

**Liked it? Mhhmm I know you did ahaa :) Review and more shall come!**


	8. You Never Really Know

_Disclaimer: I don't own csi but I really wish I did :)_

**What Does It Take?**

You Never Really Know**  
**

Catherine sat on the bed, worried her legs might give out if she didn't. What had just happened? Like... what?

It was odd for her to be so confused. It was out of character and she knew it. But her motherly instincts were in overdrive and honestly, she was scared out of her mind.

They'd just listened to Sara and Greg almost be killed. It had been one of the worst experiences of her life. Her whole body had gone numb, and her eye contact with Nick told her he had felt the same way. She'd never seen him look that scared. She didn't know if he had noticed, but his eyes had begun tearing up.

It was difficult, knowing that her family was in the next room, a gun pointed at them. No, more like terrifying. And all they could do was sit here quietly, unknown to them.

What if the man got fed up? What if... what if he pulled the trigger? How could they deal with that? The answer was simple. They couldn't. The world would fall apart around her, the image of her family would shatter. Would they be able to live without Sara and Greg? She knew that answer as well. No. No, they wouldn't. Sara and Greg were such large parts of the family.

Maybe she didn't give them enough credit. The guilt hit her fast. She'd always called Sara on her short temper and moodiness. But she'd never bothered to tell her how much she meant to the team. How much she meant to her. The same went for Greg. She'd criticized him for being immature, but really, he was so much more than that. Why hadn't she told them any of this?

Catherine's eyes started stinging with tears. Her family meant so much to her. She couldn't lose anymore of it. When Warrick had died, she'd been destroyed. She'd moved like a zombie for weeks, running on auto pilot. And when Grissom had left... the team had all felt his absence. They were a puzzle, and he was a missing piece. A piece that was going to kill her if his matching one got hurt.

She sighed, feeling someone sit beside her. Her head turned to see Nick sitting there, his eyes concerned.

"We'll get them out of there." He said, his voice barely a whisper. But she heard the lie in it. He was doubting this as much as she was.

All of a sudden Brass's phone beeped. He picked it up, and the CSIs watched with subtle curiosity.

"Brass." He whispered, pressing the phone to his ear.

Due to their silence, they could hear a muffled response on the other end.

"Okay, bring him up." Brass said, flipping the phone shut with a small metallic click.

Nobody asked questions, or spoke at all. Catherine's thoughts were on the short phone call. Send who up? Ecklie? Nah... he wouldn't bother to come here unless it made him look good. Vartann? It was possible. Her heart hoped for it. Having him here would make this a lot easier for her.

A few second's later they heard the door to the hotel room opened, and they looked at the bedroom doorway.

After a few oddly familiar footsteps, he stood in the doorway. None other than Gil Grissom.

XXX

Sara found herself wondering. Wondering why this had happened. Because she didn't pay attention? Because she immersed herself in her work? Maybe it was karma. She wasn't fully honest with people, especially Grissom. She never told him about her drinking binges, about how much she missed him, or even when a case really affected her. Maybe this was the earths way of saying 'It's your own fault.' Karma really was a bitch.

They had only just managed to calm the man down, and both her and Greg knew it had been a close call.

He had returned to his original place in the center of the room. When Sara had stood up to calm him down his eyes flashed red at her ignoring his instructions, but as soon as he was calm she sat back down, this time directly beside Greg.

His hand was now on her arm, like somehow that was going to protect her. But it felt nice. It kept her in the present, reminding her that they needed to stay focused or... well, they'd be dead.

She could hear people in the next room, and wondered if the owners knew someone had a gun next door. If they did would they leave?

She put her hand on Greg's leg, making him look at her. The man had his eyes elsewhere so she tried to mouth something.

'What are we going to do?' She mouthed to Greg, hoping he could understand. If Grissom was here he would. _Shut up Sara! _She needed to stop doing that. But really, she couldn't. Grissom was her life.

Greg shrugged slightly. 'Wait for SWAT?' He mouthed.

'I guess.' She breathed, not realizing the man was now staring at her angrily.

"I told you to stop that!" The man yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

She saw the fury in his eyes and knew what was coming. The gun raised and she sat there frozen, unable to think.

She was shoved sideways. But it wasn't from a shot. Greg's hands had pushed her out of the way.

She was aware of his arm and she grabbed it, running towards the kitchen.

"No you don't!" The man screamed, insane with his fury.

And for just a moment, time seemed to slowed down. She saw the thought forming in the man's eyes. And slowly, maybe even hesitantly, his finger twitched on the trigger.

Greg, who had been staring at the same thing, pulled her into the kitchen, down behind the bar.

The shot rang out, temporarily deafening them. Wood splinters shot threw the air, falling like rain.

Time sped back up.

The man was walking towards them, Sara sensed him. Seeing as thought the kitchen was an L shape, open on both sides, she knew where to go.

Tightening her grip on Greg's arm, she crouched to her feet, bolting around the bend as he fired once again.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that their attacker had barricaded the door. _Screw that plan. _She thought, knowing they'd be dead in seconds.

"Go!" Greg shouted pushing her forwards as the man fired again. Now the glass cupboards shattered, broken glass tumbling like a waterfall, cutting their arms open.

The reached the end of the L and ducked behind the fridge quickly, as the fourth shot sliced the thick air.

For a second, it was quiet. Then she heard people at the door, trying to shove it open. The man had barricaded it well, it wasn't budging despite the forceful shoves.

And then she saw it. The lamp's light reflected off the black metal, drawing her eyes to it. Her gun. It was lying right there, on the hallway table.

She turned her head and met Greg's scared eyes. He nodded quickly.

And a millisecond later they were both up and running along the tiled floor, knowing that any false move would cost them everything.

Another shot flew, and they ducked to the side. She felt Greg slip before she saw him. The tiled floor was well polished- just enough for his shoes to slide.

Without a second thought she released his grip, hearing his head hit the ground with a large thud. Her feet were steady as she ran the last few steps.

As Sara's had grabbed the metallic gun, she spun around, cocking it with her thumb.

Her heart almost froze. The man had just rounded the corner and had his gun pointed at Greg's chest.

Her best friend was staring at the man with a defeated, scared look in his normally happy brown eyes.

Sara didn't think twice, she just pulled the trigger.

**So... how was it? What's Grissom doing there? And are Greg and Sara okay? Revieww for moree!**


	9. In A Daze

_Disclaimer: I don't own csi but I really wish I did :)_

**What Does It Take?**

In A Daze**  
**

Grissom watched as Nick and Catherine looked at him in shock.

"Grissom?" "Gil?" They asked in surprise. They looked almost the same as they had a few years ago. Catherine still had the motherly air around her, Nick looked as emotional as he always had.

As socially awkward as ever, he stayed silent. He didn't bother to pay attention to them much, all his thoughts were on Sara. She was next door, being held hostage. How could they even think? _Then again, _he pondered, _they're not married to one of the hostages. They're not in love with Sara. _

Finally Jim decided to speak, staying hushed.

"I called him. Actually Catherine, I thought you would have." He said, and her eyes flew to the floor, obviously embarrassed.

"But how did you get here?" Nick asked, changing the subject. "It takes forever to get from Paris to Vegas." And there he went, not missing a detail. He never did.

"I was in New York. Giving a lecture at Columbia University. When Jim called me, I got on the first flight available." He explained, watching the realization form on the others faces.

Ray seemed out of place in this all, but Grissom could see, being the insightful man he was, that he was a part of the team now. Maybe as much as Grissom himself had been.

Catherine's eyes moved up and met his, apologetic. He tried to look reassuring, but probably ended up seeming curious.

"Gil, I... I'm sorry. That I didn't call you. I didn't even think about it. I was so worried... I'm sorry..." She said, stuttering. Gil felt bad for her, she was his best friend and somehow, having her apologize like that... it seemed odd.

"Catherine," He said, interrupting. "It's okay. I just want Sara safe. And Greg too." He added, realizing how odd it felt not to have the goofy man in the room.

She nodded, and he raised his eyebrow. It was a subconscious thing by now, a habit. But Catherine had always teased him about it, calling him the Spock of the crime lab.

"What exactly is the situation though?" He asked, still worried for Sara. She was his everything, his world, his life... everything.

"Well, 911 got a silent call from Greg's phone," Ray began, and Grissom noticed that he really cared as much as the rest of them did. It was nice knowing that. "So we stationed outside the hotel. They were being held hostage. I think the man panicked because we were calling Sara's phone, so he let her have one phone call to shut us up. She called me, and tried to explain without him catching on."

Why had Sara called Ray? Had they become close? Gil didn't know why he cared, but he did. Why not Cath or Nick? But in his heart he knew the answer. They wouldn't have fully listened, or stayed calm for long enough.

"From what we know, the man caught them by surprise, Greg wasn't carrying but the attacker's got Sara's gun. It's been a long time, but they're not hurt." Nick said, the emotion thick in his voice.

Gil didn't know why, but Nicky had gotten progressively more emotional over the years. He'd called him on it, all those years ago, telling him it wouldn't help his work. But maybe he was wrong. Nick was an incredible CSI, even with his emotions driving him.

Grissom nodded simply. The emotion and tension that followed was in-ignorable.

They stood in silence for a few more minutes before the laptop on the table crackled. He knew what it was, a sound amplifier.

He made a fierce eye contact with Catherine as they heard a voice. It was obviously the attacker's, and it was a harsh yell.

"I told you to stop that!"

There was a brief silence before they heard stumbles and footsteps. Grissom looked at Jim, but knew they couldn't risk it.

"No you don't!" The man screamed, louder than before. They all knew what was coming next. The only reason they didn't move, was because they hoped maybe, just maybe, fate wouldn't succeed. But it did.

A shot rocketed through the air and his heart shattered. _No! Sara! _She couldn't be dead!

The team had all ran in a daze behind Brass, right to where SWAT was bursting out the door. Before they could get anywhere, another shot was fired.

What did it mean? That he was now shooting the other CSI? Or that he had missed? Gil hoped with all his heart that he had.

They were now running out the door, and only seconds had passed. His heart was pounding, his mind racing and his body acting on auto pilot.

A third shot. So he _had_ missed. _Oh god, Sara. Please. Please, let her be alive. And Greg. They have to be alive! _His mind was going a million miles an hour as they rushed into the hall, SWAT trying to open the door. In the room, he could hear glass shattering. And a fourth shot. _No._

His was beyond worried. The silence that followed, even though it was for a millisecond, was unbearable. _What...if...? No._ He thought.

They were survivors. And he knew they would die protecting each other. But that's what he was worried about.

XXX

Greg's head was screaming in pain. He barely registered it as the man slumped to the ground, blood pouring from his head. He noticed Sara slide down the wall, seeming likes she couldn't believe what had just happened.

He was still on his back, holding his skull when the door burst open. He was sideways, and couldn't see it properly, but didn't dare move his damaged head. He definitely had a concussion.

All of a sudden SWAT ran passed him, followed by Brass. Within seconds Catherine was above him, her hand on his forehead. She looked like she had been crying.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked quickly, her finger pushing a stray lock of hair away from his face.

Being the same Greg he always had been, he replied with "I've been better."

Here eyes softened and she sighed, smirking. Greg couldn't believe it was over. It really was.

He let his eyes move to find Sara who was hugging Grissom tightly. Wait... Grissom! He was here! Greg hadn't realized how much he had missed him until now. The whole room seemed wiser with him in it.

He let his gaze settle on them for a moment, seeing how happy they looked. Sara was leaning into him, and his arms were holding her more tightly then Greg would have previously thought possible. There was a developed bruise on her cheek now, a reminder of the beginning of the ordeal.

With Catherine's help he moved to sit, then stand up slowly, ignoring the pain in his head. That could wait. She hugged him, before walking to talk to Brass. But he felt her motherly gaze on him.

All of a sudden Nick was there, pulling him into a hug, making his head hurt.

"Watch it," He muttered as Nick released him. "concussion." Greg touched his temple lightly.

"Sorry man. I'm just glad your okay." Nick said, a stressed smile on his lips.

Obviously they had been next door, with SWAT, listening to everything that had happened.

Ray walked towards him smiling. "You okay?"

"Just another day." He said, making the older man smile.

He then turned to see Grissom and Sara looking at him. He looked at them somewhat like 'what are you looking at?' but saw Sara smile.

She stepped towards him and crushed him in a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

It seemed like forever before they let go. Grissom smiled at him, but they didn't need to say anything.

"Thank you." Greg said to Sara, who had just saved his life. Not like it was anything new though.

She gave him a quizzical look.

"Your thanking me? Come on Greg, take some responsibility. If you hadn't jumped him in the beginning he would have shot me in an instant. Thank _you._" She said, not letting him have a break

Grissom put a hand on his shoulder. "Good job Greg. I'm proud of you." He said, in the same wise, clever tone he'd always possessed.

"And of _you._" He said to Sara, tightening his had on her waist. She just looked in his eyes lovingly.

Brass cleared his throat and everyone looked over at him."What are we doing about the scene?"

Catherine smiled at Grissom. "Give it to day-shift."

"Ecklie's gonna be pissed." Nick stated, but Greg knew he didn't give a shit. Nobody did.

"Screw Ecklie. We've got better things to do." She said bluntly, looking at Greg and Sara. "Like getting you two to a hospital."

Sara rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. Greg didn't bother. He was way too tired, and honestly, he knew he should let her have her way.

And so they walked out of the room as a group, hands on each other's shoulders, relieved.

Somehow, as ridiculous as it may have sounded, Greg was happy. And no, before you ask, he couldn't explain why. He was just happy.

Little did he know, so was Sara, and Nick, and Catherine, and Ray, and even, surprisingly enough, Grissom.

And _that_, was more important than anything.

"_Being happy doesn't mean everything is perfect. It means you've decided to look beyond the imperfections."-Unknown._

**Finally finished. I could have written more, but I think its better this way. You can imagine the rest of it. :) Please review, I love you guys. **


End file.
